moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Hymus Windsor
|Row 4 title = Affiliations: |Row 4 info = * ** * * |Row 5 title = Status: |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Family: |Row 6 info = Kendrick Windsor, father Estella Windsor, mother Kurt Windsor, uncle |Allegiance = |Branch = |Service = 1149 F.A. - Present |Rank = Corporal |Unit = 3rd Brigade, Blades of Greymane |Battles = Third Legion Invasion of Azeroth: * War for Refuge Cove * Defense of Duramyr Post-Legion Invasion: * Shadows of Ashenvale Conflict Blood War: * Siege of Tirisfal * Battle for Lordaeron * Fall of Farimond}} Sir Hymus Windsor the Vigilant (April 20th, 1132 F.A. - Present) is a Gilnean hailing from the remote settlement of Bradensbrook in Val'sharah. Born in Pyrewood Village, he was but two years old when his parents brought him aboard the Sea Wolf, which eventually crashed upon the shores of Val'sharah. The shipwrecked Gilneans built the town of Bradensbrook upon the same shores, and Hymus was raised there amongst other youth. History Childhood Born in Pyrewood Village to Kendrick and Estella Windsor, Hymus was a mere two years old when the Sea Wolf was built to escape the growing grasp of the Undead Scourge following the erection of the Greymane Wall. Though the ship crashed upon the shores of Val'sharah, the Gilneans established a new home on those shores: the town of Bradensbrook, soon followed by the establishment of the Refuge Cove by other Gilneans fleeing the Scourge. There, Hymus was raised in a rather tranquil way, and as he grew he showed a natural proficiency for the Light, and was eventually taken on under the wing of Father Erich Holler, a priest from a Lordaeronian congregation under Bishop Clarise Wagner that had landed in Refuge Cove. However, the path of the priest was not made for him. Even as a boy, he was one who sought to protect those weaker than himself and bring justice, and this path took him down the road not so different from that of the paladins of the Second War. Though he didn't claim the title of paladin, in an effort to describe what he is he tended to label himself a "hedge paladin". The bitter stigma of being abandoned by the Gilneans from the peninsula resulted in stories painting Gilneas in a negative light being told to the curious youth. However Hymus, ever the idealist, maintained belief that not everyone could be bad, and his curiosity for his native land and former countrymen would later be part of the reason he left Val'sharah. The Blades Fifteen years had passed since the Gilnean refugees' establishment in Val'sharah. One day, the quiet life of Bradensbrook was shaken when the Legion invaded Azeroth once more, corrupting the land near the Temple of Elune. And soon Bradensbrook found itself under attack by the risen undead of Black Rook Hold. Clad in a set of leystone armour, Hymus aided in the defense of Bradensbrook, holding the line against the undead elves. In the prelude to the War for Refuge Cove, Hymus caught wind of a Gilnean force establishing a fortress in the Refuge Cove. Leaving on his steed Juniper, the young lad rode out to the Blades of Greymane's fortress of Farimond in order to lend his aid to the mainland Gilneans. However, by the time he had made it the Inner Circle had already moved out to their newly-constructed outpost of Banehold, and so he made the journey there, where he learned of their planned diplomatic mission to the port town of Bridgeport. There, they met with the mayor of Bridgeport, Faldon Resticor, as well as a delegation of Horde forces who had brought with them a previously captured member of the Blades, Teddy Shaftoe. Though Mayor Resticor was quite adamant against siding with either the Alliance or the Horde, the negotiations were halted by the arrival of Legion forces, with the mayor granting further talks to whoever finished off the demons. In the ensuring battle, Hymus was nearly flattened by a massive demon and had his life saved by a Valajar Warrior whose party had been passing by. Following the demon's death at the hands of the Horde, Hymus was shocked by what transpired shortly afterwards: Renat Delhomme and Aeliren Chesterhill opening fire on the Horde forces, resulting in Magistrix-Captain Kara Emberflare being forced to teleport away with her troops and fighting erupting against Gronak of the Screaming Blade. Though the blademaster was slain, Horde reinforcements arrived and the Blades were forced to flee. While Hymus was well in the clear during the escape, he turned to stand his ground as he saw others fall behind, unable to simply let them be killed or captured. Critically wounded and nearly captured by the Horde in the ensuring fight, the young lad was terrified for his life, though he recovered after being saved. He and the others who had fallen behind then managed to wipe out the last of the forces sent after them, leaving one standing to send word of their strength and deeds before returning to Banehold. The Onyx Dawn Hymus was inducted into the Order of the Onyx Dawn following a campaign into the Silverpine Forest he had joined them in, establishing a Gilnean foothold in the Florentine Estate. Shadows of Ashenvale Hymus fought very little during the conflict in Ashenvale, participating in the purification of Satyrnaar but otherwise lending his aid as a medic and healer, as well as being a field medic during the second battle of Satyrnaar. Siege of Tirisfal Following the Burning of Teldrassil, the Blades were amongst the forces of the Alliance vanguard that sailed north to bring justice to Sylvanas Windrunner for her actions and pave the road for High King Anduin Wrynn's forces. During an impromptu raid on the Agamand Mills led by Leah Beaumont on the fourth day of the Alliance's invasion of the Tirisfal Glades, Hymus attempted to shield his comrades from attack by channeling a barrier of Light after a Horde ambush, only to be spotted and specifically targeted by rangers and axe throwers and felled by a barrage of arrows and axes. Though he was stabilized in the field, he remained heavily wounded had to be carried to his horse, barely making it to the infirmary in the Monastery before collapsing. After having his wounds treated and tended to during the night by Ainslin Seastone and Pyros Blackburn, he later took to the field the next day as a medic during the Alliance's second, this time ill-fated foray into the Agamand Mills. He then joined the party sent to secure the prisoners of war escaping from the ruins of Lordaeron. Fall of Farimond After the end of the battle for Lordaeron, Hymus was stationed in Farimond in the Broken Isles, transferred there upon request due to his closeness and experience with the Gilnean refugees of Val'sharah. When the Horde launched a sudden attack on the garrison, Hymus rallied those he could to fight back after the deaths of the commanding officers on the docks, though he was forced to retreat to the Farimond crypt when he and his companions were outnumbered and wounded. There he was found by Donnel Aldham, a fellow member of the Ashen Vanguard, and the two paladins led the charge with those within the crypt still able to fight to hold back the Horde forces until reinforcements from Banehold arrived. However, despite their valiant efforts the wounded inside the crypt were killed by an orc shaman, and Hymus was nearly choked to death by the shaman's magics before Donnel saved him. With the fall of Farimond and the subjugation of the Gilneans of the Refuge Cove, Hymus became more determined to defeat the Horde and save his people. Skills and Abilities * Martial Fighting: Mostly focused on two-handed weapon combat, Hymus is a proficient melee fighter who combines both his martial skills and his holy powers. His favoured weapon is his waraxe. * Holy Magic: Though he is still somewhat of an initiate and great use of holy magic quickly wears him out, Hymus has a natural proficiency with the Light typically using it in a protective way such as raising barriers of Light to shield his allies, though he also uses it sparingly to empower his melee attacks. * Cooking: Hymus has something of a knack for cooking, and has managed to create a number of edible meals made from leftovers and rations. * Field Medic: Basic first aid is a very helpful survival skill in the Broken Isles, and Hymus prefers not to solely rely on the Light when it comes to medical aid, and so has a good grasp on the subject. * Languages: Hymus speaks fluent Common and has a decent grasp on Darnassian due to Bradensbrook's proximity to the Night Elves. * Athleticism: Hymus is a proficient Carpball player, playing as part of the Greymane Mastiffs. Appearance A very tall young man, Hymus had a growth spurt around his sixteenth birthday and stands at 6'5" and roughly weight 185 pounds. He has deep blue eyes that reflect his innocence and wide-eyed idealism. His blond hair is quite long and kept neatly tied up in a ponytail. His body shows a few years' worth of physical training, with well-toned muscles but little bulk. He has pale skin due to the climate of both his original home and his adopted home. In a bit of a vocal dissonance, Hymus has a moderately high-pitched voice, and he speaks with a pronounced northern Gilnean accent. Personality Kind and friendly, if a bit timid, Hymus is a good-natured fellow with respect for all. His idealism is such that he kept faith in his countrymen from across the ocean despite the bitter stigma they had in Val'sharah. He has a strong sense of justice and a deep hatred for bullies small and large, his indignation more than often overriding his timidness. Highly expressive, Hymus is somewhat timid and fearful in the face of danger. Despite that, when it comes down to it he'll always stand by his friends and allies in the thick of it. Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Paladins Category:Soldiers Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Ashen Vanguard